


Not Again

by Earthtotaylor



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, F/M, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earthtotaylor/pseuds/Earthtotaylor
Summary: Every time...





	

You were constantly being roped into these kinds of things. This was just supposed to be a simple and fun trip but here you are, sitting in the security office at the zoo with Bokuto. You had barely been there for 20 minutes before Bokuto had somehow ended up inside of the owl exhibit. 

Said man looked up at you with sad eyes, he could tell how upset you were. You avoided making eye contact with him, the moment you did you knew you'd break. So you waited. Waited until the security guard decided it was okay to let Bokuto go with a stern talk about disrupting the animals, waited until you were outside the zoo entrance, and waited until Bokuto finally spoke up.   
"Y/n, I'm-" you raised your hand and signaled him to stop. You finally looked up at him and he met your gaze expectantly. You stared back, trying to look angry but that didn't last long as a smile formed on your face and you were laughing hysterically soon after.

Bokuto stared at you surprised, expected you to be upset with him, not this. But really, how could you be upset with the situation is so utterly ridiculous. You look up at Bokuto with a smile and squished his cheeks together between your palms. "Today has without a doubt but one of the best days of my life." Bokuto' eyes widen as a grin and begin to graces lips. He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you in for a tight hug as he chuckled. "You really scared me there you know, I thought I ruin the whole day and you hate me." You looked up at him and pulled his head down so you could kiss him. "I could never hate you, stupid," you kissed him again with a smile, "today has been perfect" you hold him with another kiss. As you pulled away you smirked "But you're definitely buying me an ice cream to make up for getting us kicked out" you laughed and started to walk ahead, turning as you heard Bokuto chuckle as he started catching up to you, grabbing your hand and walking towards the ice cream shop nearby.

**Author's Note:**

> Well there it is, this literally has no context and I did it in 10 minutes between my classes


End file.
